


My Brother from Future

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Series: New Mibu [3]
Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Dimension Travel, Future-Past Relationship, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: "Dia bukan lagi Hotaru yang ku kenal." Suatu hari Shinrei mendapati bahwa jiwa adiknya tiba-tiba bertukar dengan jiwa sang adik dari masa depan yang sangat jauh. masa depan di mana mereka hidup kembali dengan ingatan akan zaman mereka saat ini. Shinrei sedikit bersyukur, harapannya agar sang adik berubah menjadi yang ia inginkan terjadi di masa depan itu."Seandainya Shinrei di zamanku juga begini." Hotaru mendapati dirinya bertukar jiwa dengan jiwa reinkarnasinya di masa depan yang sangat jauh. masa depan di mana semua orang hidup kembali, tetapi juga masih dapat mengingat masa lalu mereka saat mereka masih di Klan Mibu. Hotaru menyadari kalau kakaknya dari masa depan itu bersikap seperti seorang kakak yang ia selalu inginkan.
Relationships: Hotaru/Mibu no Shinrei
Series: New Mibu [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/795408





	My Brother from Future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali jika kesenangan adalah keuntungan yang dimaksud.

Dia bukan lagi Hotaru yang ia kenal.

Shinrei memang ingin sekali setengah adiknya itu berubah. Berubah dalam arti tingkah lakunya yang berubah. Namun, tidak berubah menjadi seperti ini. Rasa-rasanya ia masih bisa menerima tingkah menyebalkan saat setengah adiknya itu menjadi anak buah Kyo. Juga saat masih menjadi anggota goyousei. Setidaknya setengah adiknya itu masih merespon apapun tindakannya.

Tidak seperti saat ini.

Shinrei memandang wajah datar adiknya yang duduk di futon memandang entah apa yang dipandangnya melalui jendela kamar yang terbuka. Kulit Hotaru sangat pucat, lebih pucat daripada saat Hotaru terkena penyakit. Tubuhnya juga sangat kurus dan begitu lemah. Untuk duduk seperti ini saja, Shinrei harus menyiapkan tumpukan bantal di kanan, kiri, dan belakang tubuh Hotaru.

Shinrei meletakan secangkir air hangat yang sudah diberi ekstrak jahe persis di samping kiri Hotaru. Shinrei membongkar tumpukan penyangga tubuh Hotaru dan segera menggantinya dengan dirinya. Setelah memposisikan tubuh Hotaru yang masih tidak merespon ke posisi yang cukup nyaman, Shinrei menggunakan pengendalian airnya untuk mengapungkan sedikit minuman jahe itu ke udara dan mengarahkannya di depan mulut Hotaru.

“Minumlah, Keikoku. Supaya kau merasa lebih baik.”

Shinrei sangat tahu Hotaru tidak akan merespon apapun padanya saat ini. Shinrei menggunakan pengendalian airnya untuk memasukkan cairan itu ke dalam perut Hotaru. Selanjutnya tinggal menunggu pencernaan Hotaru bekerja. Selain respon yang tiada, tidak ada yang salah dengan fungsi tubuh Hotaru. Menurut Akari.

Shinrei menarik nafasnya setelah selesai meminumkan minuman pada adiknya itu. Shinrei lalu memandang langit biru melalui jendela itu. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan adiknya itu sehingga sampai jadi seperti ini. Shinrei masih tidak paham dengan cerita yang diceritakan oleh seorang yang mengaku anak buah Hotaru itu. Seorang mantan perompak yang sudah dikalahkan oleh Hotaru dan malah menjadi pengikut setia Hotaru.

Shinrei sudah mempercayai perkataan orang itu. Meski tidak ada Muramasa, tetapi Shinrei dan keluarga Yuan sudah yakin bahwa perkataan orang itu memanglah benar. Meski memang sangat sulit bagi Shinrei untuk memercayainya. Arwah Hotaru terlepas dari tubuhnya sendiri. Shinrei tahu di dunia seperti ini, hal seperti itu mungkin saja terjadi. Oda Nobunaga saja dulu pernah berpindah tubuh dan nyaris masuk menggunakan tubuh Kyo. Dan Kyo dulu juga jiwanya pernah lepas dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyoshiro. Hal itu membuktikan bahwa setengah adiknya itu juga dapat mengalaminya. Namun, Shinrei tidak percaya kalau adiknya akan benar-benar mengalaminya.

Entah di mana jiwa adiknya itu berada sekarang. Shinrei hanya…, ingin adiknya kembali. Meskipun menyebalkan. Meskipun ia mengaku membencinya. Meskipun dia iri padanya. Namun, dia tetaplah adik semata wayang Shinrei. Dan Shinrei memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga adiknya.

~…~…~…~

Akhirnya aku tahu aku ada di mana. Ini adalah masa depan diriku. Masa depan yang sangat jauh.

Seberapa jauh ya?

Tubuh ini, reinkarnasiku. Masih memiliki ingatanku. Aku di masaku yang sebenarnya.

Tapi…, aku berubah.

Aku punya istri dan 3 orang anak.

Istri yang cantik dan kuat. Padahal bukan samurai.

Satu anak cacat, yang sangat aku manjain. Padahal dia yang tertua.

Kembar cewe dan cowo yang sangat akrab. Anakku yang cewe juga sangat kuat seperti ibunya.

Kuatnya juga mirip si banci, Akari. 

Aku menjadi cacat.

Aku lumpuh. Saat mencoba melindungi negeriku.

Negeriku. Ya, aku juga menjadi raja atas sebagian wilayah di sini.

Menurut ingatan yang aku dapatkan dari tubuh ini.

Shiseiten lainnya dan Kyo juga menjadi raja di wilayahnya masing-masing.

Reinkarnasi Shinrei sangat baik padaku. Masih keras kepala. Tapi, masih bisa ditolerir.

Apa itu tolerir?

Reinkarnasi Saisei juga ada. Tidak secantik istriku. Tapi kuatnya sama seperti istriku.

Shinrei dan Saisei di sini menikah.

Shinrei jadi suami takut istri.

Dan punya 6 orang anak.

Anak pertamanya mirip Shinrei. Tapi, sifatnya lebih mirip aku.

5 kembar. Kenapa dinamai dengan nama bencana?

Katanya saat Saisei mengandung mereka, ia selamat dari kelima bencana itu.

Seharusnya nama-nama pujian karena sudah selamat.

Aku bertemu dengan reinkarnasi ayah kandungku dan ibu tiriku.

Hubunganku dengan mereka terlihat sangat baik. Apalagi setelah ada anak pertamaku.

Mereka sangat menyayangi Keikoku, anak pertamaku, dan sangat memanjakannya.

Yun-yun juga ada. Dia menjadi ayah tiriku setelah menikah dengan ibu kandungku yang masih hidup.

Ibu akhirnya kita bertemu lagi.

Aku bahkan punya adik dari ibuku dan Yun-yun. Namanya Hirari. Aku yang beri nama, katanya. 

Hirari punya istri, namanya Botan. Dan punya kembar cewe dan cowo juga. Sepertiku.

Anak cewe Hirari terlahir cacat. Dia tuli total dan sedikit mengalami kesulitan bicara.

Aku senang mereka semua disini memanggilku dengan Hotaru.

Aku rasa itu tujuanku menamai anak pertamaku, Keikoku.

Aku bingung untuk kembali.

Bukan berarti aku benci kehidupan ini.

Ini kehidupan ideal yang aku inginkan.

Minus menjadi raja.

Tapi, aku punya waktu sendiri.

Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan tubuh reinkarnasiku ini terus menerus.

Apa yang terjadi pada jiwanya selama aku merasuki tubuhnya?

Lagipula…, ingatan reinkarnasiku…, juga memperlihatkan cara kematianku.

Apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini ketika aku kembali ke dimensiku dengan membawa ingatan ini?

~…~…~…~

“Keikoku!! Kau baik-baik saja?! Apa yang terjadi padamu bodoh?!” Pekik Shinrei tak tertahankan. Setengah adiknya itu akhirnya sadar. Jiwanya telah kembali. Shinrei tidak tahan untuk memukul kepala adiknya itu. Tapi, pukulan Shinrei ditahan oleh sang adik sebelum sempat mengenai kepalanya.

“Kalau kau memanggilku Keikoku…, berarti aku kembali ke masa lalu.” Gumam sang setengah adik, sembari menepis usaha kedua Shinrei untuk memukul kepalanya. “Berarti aku masih bisa berjalan?”

Sang setengah adik berdiri dengan susah payah, seolah sudah lama dia tidak berjalan. Gumaman sang setengah adik yang seolah senang dengan usahanya untuk berdiri membuat Shinrei semakin bingung. Sang setengah adik bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

“Oh, aku tetap bisa meski di sini.” Gumam sang setengah adik Shinrei itu.

“Ke, Keikoku….” Shinrei memanggil nama adiknya itu.

“Sudah aku bilang panggil aku Hotaru. Di masa depan, kau harus terbiasa karena aku menamai anakku dengan Keikoku.” Kekeh sang adik yang duduk di kursi yang melayang. Sang adik tersenyum manis, senyum yang belum pernah Shinrei lihat sebelumnya. Shinrei bahkan sampai jatuh terduduk melihat senyum itu. “Oh iya…, di zaman ini aku masih banyak ekspresi datarnya, ya.”

“Si, Siapa kamu?!”

Sang setengah adik hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

~…~…~…~

Aku semakin tidak mengerti.

Dunia ini terlalu ideal.

Seperti memiliki waktu yang sangat jauh.

Menurut ingatan tubuh ini, aku hanya bereinkarnasi sekali.

Tapi…,

Aku merasa telah bereinkarnasi berkali-kali di antara zamanku dan zaman ini.

Anak pertamaku menceritakan soal dimensi.

Dia terlihat sangat tertarik dengan teori banyak dimensi.

Apa itu teori?

Kalau banyak dimensi…, mungkin ini adalah salah satu masa depanku.

Tidak berpengaruh banyak jika aku di sini.

Harusnya.

Dunia ideal ini lebih maju. Banyak pengetahuan baru yang sangat asing di zamanku.

Shinrei pasti sangat ketinggalan zaman.

Shinrei di zamanku.

Pikiran dia sempit.

Shinrei di sini juga anak kerajaan.

Pantas diriku di sini yang jadi raja.

Anakku bilang temannya baru saja mengalami distorsi dimensi.

Apa itu distorsi?

Dan mungkin aku mengalaminya saat ini.

Hanya beda jenis.

Jika teman anakku kedatangan ‘anak’ dari dimensi di mana teman anakku jadi perempuan.

Aku hanya jiwaku yang datang ke sini.

Aku ingin bicara dengan anakku soal pengalaman aku.

Nanti ketahuan.

Gimana aku pulang ya?

~…~…~…~

Shinrei tidak tahu bagaimana…, adiknya itu benar-benar berbeda dengan adik yang ia kenal. Memang Shinrei menginginkan perubahan yang ini pada adiknya. Namun, saat perubahan itu terjadi, ia sendiri yang tidak siap. Shinrei harus mengakui kalau ia lebih menginginkan ‘adiknya yang lama’ ketimbang adiknya saat ini.

“Sejak kapan kau tahu politik seperti ini Hotaru?” Tanya Akari. Adik Shinrei itu memutar matanya.

“Masa lalu yang ini sedikit beda dengan masa laluku ya…, apa ini bukti teori banyak dimensi?” Gumam Hotaru yang menunduk. Hotaru lalu memandang Akari.

“Aku kan jenius.” ucap Hotaru dengan nada sombong, khasnya.

Shinrei harus mengakui, ada beberapa kepribadian adiknya yang tidak berubah. Akari yang sebal terlihat akan menyerbu Hotaru. Namun, seperti saat pertama kali ia sadar. Hotaru dapat dengan mudah menangkis serangan itu. Membuat Akari kesal, sekaligus bingung.

“Raja tidak boleh memukul raja lainnya donk. Kan sudah ada kesepakatan.”

Itu yang membuat Akari dan Shinrei bingung bersamaan. Hotaru terlihat enggan menjelaskan. Shinrei setidaknya sudah mendaftar hal-hal aneh yang berubah dari Hotaru. Shinrei lalu mencatat lagi perubahan adiknya itu. Shinrei membaca perubahan Hotaru yang sudah ia catat.

**KEIKOKU MUDAH SEKALI TERSENYUM.**

**Keikoku berbicara dengan bahasa sopan.**

**KEIKOKU MENGAKU PUNYA ANAK YANG DINAMAI “KEIKOKU”. (Sehingga ia harus memanggilnya Hotaru.)**

**Keikoku bisa berbicara panjang hampir tanpa lupa.**

**Keikoku mengakui kelemahannya (hanya buta arah)**

**Keikoku punya kemampuan lain selain kemampuan api. (Memunculkan kursi terbang, memakai sandal tertutup rapat, mengganti pakaiannya hanya dengan menjentikkan jari.)**

**Keikoku punya ilmu politik. Ilmu politiknya bahkan lebih hebat dan lebih…, berkembang?**

**Keikoku bilang Dia dan Akari adalah sesama raja.**

**Keikoku sering bergumam dan mengatakan istilah yang belum pernah terdengar. (Masa lalu yang berbeda dengan masa lalunya, banyak dimensi)**

Shinrei merasa sangat aneh dengan perubahan adiknya terutama pada 3 perubahan terakhir yang ia tulis. Ia memandang Hotaru yang berhasil mencuri pandang pada buku yang sedang ditulis Shinrei. Shinrei langsung menutup buku itu dan mundur. Melihat reaksi Shinrei, Hotaru terlihat berusaha menahan tawanya dan hanya tertawa kecil.

“Istriku benar…, aku berubah sekali.” Itu gumaman yang Shinrei tangkap setelah melihat tawa kecil Hotaru mereda.

“I, is….” Shinrei menjatuhkan buku dan kuasnya. Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya, sesaat setelah ia melihat sesuatu di dekat Shinrei.

“Akari, sekarang hari apa?” tanya Hotaru.

“Hari ini? Kamis. Memang kenapa?”

“Tanggal?”

“15 Juli.”

“Aneh…, seharusnya aku sedang menyelamatkan nyawa Kei dari orang itu….” Gumam Hotaru. “Apa ini juga bukti kalau…, ini dimensi lain masa laluku?”

“Hotaru, kau sering banget bergumam sekarang.” Ucap Akari.

“..., dijelaskan juga kalian pasti tidak paham.” ucap Hotaru dengan wajah sombong khasnya. Akari langsung melancarkan serangan untuk menjitak Hotaru, yang lagi-lagi berhasil di tangkisnya.

“Setidaknya beritahu donk…, kalau gak ngerti juga gak masalah buatmu kan?” Yuan yang baru saja datang tertawa kecil. Yuan datang setelah mendengar rumor dari anak-anak buahnya yang mengatakan kalau Hotaru sudah sadar dan bertingkah laku aneh.

“Yuan.” Hotaru terlihat berpikir. “Baiklah…, tapi jangan menginterupsi. Nanti aku lupa.”

~…~…~…~

Istriku hebat. Dia bisa tahu apa yang aku mau.

Apa karena ini aku suka padanya?

Reinkarnasiku suka padanya.

Di masa ku dia ada gak ya?

Istriku hebat. Dia bisa memimpin kerajaan.

Kata orang, dia mudah dilatih.

Aku katanya hanya melatihnya beberapa bulan saja.

Sejak tubuhku jadi cacat.

…, Tubuh Reinkarnasiku.

"Sepertinya kau memang sakit, Hotaru." Dia berkata padaku sambil menggendongku.

Futon yang sangat bagus. Ada kayu penyangganya. 

Oh ya. Aku raja sekarang.

"Istirahatlah, sejak kamu begini, kamu mudah sakit."

Sungguh?

Istriku ini…, sifatnya mirip Shinrei di masa ini.

Istriku tersenyum lalu meninggalkanku sendirian.

Bukan…, dengan beberapa pengawal.

Apa itu pengawal?

~...~...~...~

Shinrei hanya bisa terdiam mendengar cerita yang diceritakan oleh adiknya itu. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang diceritakan oleh adiknya adalah suatu kebohongan. Karena bagaimana pun hal itu mungkin saja terjadi. Yuan berdeham sejenak, Shinrei yakin, Yuan sendiri kebingungan untuk bereaksi seperti apa.

“Ja, jadi di masa depan tempatmu berasal…, aku menjadi ayah tirimu dengan memperistri ibumu? Bahkan punya anak yang jadi adikmu.”

“Benar. Mungkin kalian tidak akan mendapatkan masa depan tempatku berasal. karena seharusnya…, hari ini anak pertamaku lahir.” Balas Hotaru. Hotaru menggaruk kepalanya. “Ya, dan kalau memang aku kembali ke masa lalu yang benar, masa depanku pasti berubah lagi.”

“Eh, tunggu, tunggu…, kau bilang aku juga punya istri dan anak di masa depan? Itu berarti aku tidak menikahi Kyo? Istriku seperti apa orangnya?” Tanya Akari beruntun. Hotaru memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

“Kyo jelas menikahi Yuya. Bukannya di zaman ini juga sama? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kamu dan istrimu bertemu, karena kita beda kerajaan. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti aku rasa kamu pertama bertemu dengannya pasti menganggap kalau dia seorang lelaki dan sedikit mirip dengan Hishigi. Oh ya kamu jadi adiknya Hishigi di masa depan. Jadi wajar kalau kamu mencari pasangan yang mirip dengan Hishigi. Di masa depan, kamu mengakui kalau di masa ini, kamu sebenarnya sangat menyukai Hishigi, dan kamu menjadi waria begini juga karena Hishigi.” 

“JANGAN SEBUT AKU WARIA!” Akari yang mengamuk lagi-lagi bisa ditahan dengan sempurna oleh Hotaru. Hotaru hanya berdecak kecil. Shinrei, Yuan, dan Akari lagi-lagi hanya bisa terheran-heran dengan refleks Hotaru sekarang yang sangat hebat. Hotaru tersenyum kecil dan mendudukan kembali Akari dengan mudahnya. “Huh! Ku akui, aku memang seperti ini juga memang karena Hishigi.”

“Oh, di masa lalu mana pun ternyata kamu tetap menyukai Hishigi.” Hotaru menepuk pelan pundak Akari. Akari menghela nafas, ia ingin memukul kepala Hotaru seperti yang biasa ia lakukan tetapi Akari tahu pasti kalau Hotaru yang sekarang lagi-lagi akan menangkis serangannya.

“Kau jadi kuat sekali, Kei…, Hotaru.” ucap Yuan. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya lagi.

“Masa’? Di waktu asalku, aku jadi raja terlemah padahal.” ucap Hotaru, ia mengangkat tangannya ke langit dan memandangnya. “Karena anakku, Kei…, ternyata Sendai Aka no Ou yang sesungguhnya yang merupakan Klan Mibu sesungguhnya. Meski yang melahirkannya.....”

Ini kedua kalinya Shinrei melihat adiknya menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan seperti saat Sendai Aka no Ou atau Kyo dalam tubuh aslinya mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya. Shinrei jadi membayangkan seperti apa wanita yang membuat adiknya jadi takut seperti itu, tapi menurut cerita adiknya, selain sang adik tidak ada orang lain yang pernah melihatnya. Dan Adiknya itu tidak mau menceritakan apapun tentang rupa sang wanita. Shinrei juga sedikit bersyukur, adiknya itu bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang baik dan mau menerima adiknya dan anak adiknya itu apa adanya, sehingga adiknya bisa kembali normal ‘menurut zamannya’. Juga wanita yang menjadi istri Hotaru itu katanya memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan gabungan antara ibunya Hotaru dan Shinrei dari masa depan. Shinrei sedikit penasaran dengan wanita-wanita yang berharga bagi adiknya dari masa depan itu, juga dengan dirinya sendiri dari masa depan.

“Tunggu…, anakmu… Sendai Aka no Ou dari Klan Mibu yang sebenarnya??” Pekik Yuan menyadari suatu keunikan dalan ceritanya. Hotaru berhenti ketakutan dan akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya sekaligus mengangguk.

“Iya. Pencipta sesungguhnya Red Cross Knight. Sendai Aka No Ou, Mibu Shukuyu. Aku sebenarnya masih bingung…, Jiwa Shukuyu-sama merasuki tubuh anakku atau memang anakku yang sekarang adalah Shukuyu yang sesungguhnya. Soalnya Akari dari zamanku berkata kalau anakku punya kepribadian ganda bernama Kurayami. Nah, Kurayami ini menurutku mirip dengan sifat Shukuyu-sama. Tapi, Kurayami pernah berkata padaku kalau Keikoku juga adalah Shukuyu-sama. Tepatnya, jiwa kekanakan Shukuyu-sama sebelum menjadi Aka no Ou. Entahlah. Aku tidak peduli selama dua-duanya tetap anakku.”

“Terus, kenapa kamu menjadi yang terlemah? bukannya harusnya kamu jadi yang terkuat, Hotaru?” tanya Akari. Hotaru menghela nafas seolah berat menceritakannya.

“Karena proses kelahirannya juga menyerap tenagaku, aku jadi orang yang lebih lemah daripada Akira. Tapi, secara militer kerajaan, kerajaanku tetap termasuk kuat karena keberadaannya juga.”

“Lebih lemah dari Akira….” guman Shinrei. Hotaru menghela nafas berat untuk kedua kalinya.

“Wajar. Di masa ini, tubuh ini…, adalah Boneka Perang Mibu kan? Ini akan sedikit menjelaskan bagaimana bisa Kyo di masa ini muncul tanpa diketahui asal usulnya. Kyo lahir dari orang tua sesama Boneka perang. Shodai Aka no Ou menurunkan anak bungsunya, Kyo, melalui kedua pasangan Boneka perang dan karena kelahiran Kyo menyerap seluruh energi bahkan raga ayah dan ibu boneka perangnya…, Kyo dianggap lahir tanpa asal usul. Khusus anakku, karena dia sangat menginginkan diriku sebagai ayahnya dia menahan diri sampai batas maksimal, sehingga cuma menekan energiku dan menghancurkan seluruh tubuh wanita yang jadi ibunya itu. Karena Energiku itu di tekan…, Aku tetap masih hidup, tapi api arwahku benar-benar nyaris padam. dan kelemahanku itu terbawa ke masa depan. Meskipun di masa depan aku mendapat tubuh manusia sepertimu Akari, tapi kekuatanku masih sama seperti dengan kekuatanku setelah kejadian itu.” jelas Hotaru.

Yuan dan Shinrei terpana mendengarnya. Mereka tidak percaya kalau di masa depan mereka bisa hidup berdampingan juga dengan Klan Mibu sesungguhnya. “Oh ya. Di masa depan, anggota Klan Mibu sesungguhnya yang ada pada generasiku cuma ada 4 orang sih. Shodai Aka no Ou, Mibu Sousaku a.k.a Tenro. Sendai Aka No Ou, Mibu Shukuyu a.k.a Nakayama Keikoku. Orang yang seharusnya jadi Sendai Aka no Ou, Mibu Eikou a.k.a Shimizu Kazan. dan tentu Mibu Kyo.”

“Eh cuma 4 orang?” tanya Shinrei.

“Iya. karena cuma mereka yang berhasil mengalahkan darah iblis. Oh, kecuali Eikou-sama yang terlahir kembali menjadi manusia…, Kami masih bingung harus menganggap Eikou tetap sebagai anggota Mibu atau manusia biasa. Yha, intinya sepanjang sejarah Klan Mibu sesungguhnya hanya 2 orang yang sama seperti Kyo, berhasil melewati darah iblis dan menjadi The Highest Red Cross Knight. Total 3 orang Mibu sesungguhnya.” 

~...~...~...~

Kyo menemuiku. Dia tidak datang bersama ceweknya.

Dia datang bawa ayahnya.

Ayahnya ternyata Shodai Aka no Ou. Katanya.

Ayahnya tahu aku harusnya bukan dari zaman ini.

Ayahnya bilang, anak pertamaku yang memberi tahunya.

Anak pertamaku, Klan Mibu sesungguhnya?

Hebat.

Aku…, Reinkarnasiku harusnya tidak tahu kalau anak pertamaku adalah Klan Mibu sesungguhnya.

Karena aku bukan reinkarnasiku, ayahnya menceritakannya. 

Ayahnya bilang dia bisa mengembalikanku dan Reinkarnasiku kembali ke waktu seharusnya.

Aku dan Reinkarnasiku harus tidur sama-sama supaya ayah Kyo bisa membawa aku kembali.

Kalau beruntung, aku bisa bertemu dengan Reinkarnasiku.

Lalu aku kembali ke zaman asalku. Reinkarnasiku kembali ke zaman ini.

Shinrei datang setelah Kyo dan ayahnya pulang.

Shinrei ternyata masih bodoh.

Tapi pikirannya lebih terbuka. Cuma itu.

Shinrei berlaku seperti kakak yang dulu aku inginkan.

Seandainya Shinrei di zamanku juga begini.

~...~...~...~

“Shinrei…, entah kenapa aku merasa…, seandainya aku dan diriku di masa ini kembali ke waktu yang seharusnya…, kamu harus berubah.” Ucap Hotaru.

“Ha?”

“Aku punya firasat. dan memang dasarnya…, Aku lebih suka sifat kakakku dari zamanku.” Kekeh Hotaru. “Kamu gak terlalu berubah banyak sih. Tapi…, ada satu perubahan mendasar yang membuat aku lebih memilih bersama Shinrei dari zamanku ketimbang dirimu. Dan aku rasa jika benar diriku di zaman ini bertukar tubuh denganku…, dia pasti juga menyukainya. Kau mau diriku di zaman ini jadi mirip denganku juga kan? Aku berani bertaruh.”

Shinrei hanya diam. Perlahan ia mengangguk. Hotaru tersenyum. Ia menarik tubuh kakaknya dari masa yang berbeda dengannya itu lalu membisikkan sesuatu. Akari dan Yuan hanya bisa saling berpandangan dan mengedikkan bahunya. Shinrei terkejut, ia memandang adiknya yang masih tersenyum. “Ku yakin, meski aku yang kau kenal kesal karena kau masih memanggilku dengan Keikoku, tapi aku yang kau kenal pasti akan senang kalau kau begini.”

"Akan aku coba." Ucap Shinrei. Hotaru tersenyum lembut.

"Hm…, karena sudah lama aku tidak bisa berjalan dan tidak pernah ke klan Mibu lagi…, temani aku berkeliling. Aku buta arah, biasanya pengawal-pengawalku yang menunjukkan arahnya."

~...~...~...~

Di sini hebat. Ada onsen dalam ruangan.

Sepertinya reinkarnasiku tidak benci air.

"Air hangatnya sudah sesuai dengan temperatur yang biasa. Kau gak perlu marah-marah karena gak suka air dingin lagi oke?"

Shinrei bilang begitu.

Mungkin reinkarnasiku sudah tidak terlalu membenci air.

Hm. Ayahku disini tidak jahat.

Mungkin itu sebabnya reinkarnasiku bisa sedikit bersantai di onsen.

Meski aku cacat, tapi aku masih bisa menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk lompat dan masuk ke dalam onsen.

Ah…. nyamannya.

"Hei, pakai sabun dulu! Biasanya juga kamu lama-lama sabunan!"

Pakai Sabun di onsen?

Sepertinya Shinrei tahu aku bingung.

Shinrei di zaman ini lebih pintar membacaku.

Dia mengeluarkanku dari onsen dan mendudukanku di sebuah kursi. Ukurannya seperti batu untuk duduk di depan api.

Shinrei membuat gelembung putih dari cairan lengket yang keluar dari…, mirip botol sake.

Sabun dari zaman ini aneh.

Gelembung itu ditempelkan ke tubuhku. Gelembung itu licin. Padahal cairan tadi terlihat lengket.

"Kau jadi mirip sama Kei, manja banget."

"Bukannya Kei anakku?"

"Hmm…,  _ Like Father, Like Son _ ."

Shinrei bisa bicara bahasa asing. Seperti orang-orang di kapal itu.

Hm…, bagaimana kabar mereka ya?

~...~...~...~

"Yo! Anak ayam. Kau sudah sehat rupanya." Shihoudou menyapa saat Shinrei membawa adiknya, entah dari masa depan yang mana, berkeliling klan Mibu. Hotaru menunduk hormat layaknya bertemu orang penting. Shihoudou mengerjapkan matanya lalu memandang Shinrei yang hanya mengangkat bahunya, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Di zamanku, Shihoudou menikah dengan Kyoichiro. Karena Kyoichiro di zamanku menjadi kakak dari Kyo…, kedudukan Shihoudou bisa dikatakan setara denganku." Jelas Hotaru pada Shinrei setelah mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Shihoudou mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Hm…, berarti di zamanmu semuanya hidup lagi ya?"

"Bukannya tadi aku cerita kamu menikah dengan Saisei dan akhirnya punya seorang anak lelaki plus lima anak kembar."

"Yha…." Shinrei menggaruk kepalanya canggung, sempat melupakan soal dirinya di masa depan yang akhirnya bersama Saisei.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Saisei…, Saisei jadi kembaran Saishi, yang tertua. Dan Saishi tidak ingat masa lalunya sebagai Boneka Perang Mibu. Sama sekali. Mungkin ini sedikit mengagetkan…, di zamanku Taihaku dan Saishi menikah."

"HA?"

"Oh, sangat mengagetkan rupanya." Kekeh Hotaru. Shihoudou yang mengikuti mereka dari jauh mendadak merasa seperti mendapat serangan jantung melihat tingkah dua kakak-adik yang biasanya selalu berantem ketika bertemu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Waah!"

Yuan tertawa melihat Shihoudou yang biasanya terlihat waspada, bisa dengan mudahnya ia kejutkan. Shihoudou langsung menjitak kepala Yuan. Yuan masih tertawa meski sedikit mengaduh kesakitan. Yuan menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengipas-ngipas dirinya sendiri dengan tangan agar tawanya lebih cepat reda. Shihoudou jelas bertanya tentang keanehan yang terjadi pada dua kakak-adik Mibu yang paling sering membuat keributan. Yuan memandang ke arah kedua kakak-adik yang terlihat semakin jauh darinya. "Oh, dia bukan Keikoku dari zaman kita."

"Ha?"

"Entah apa yang memicunya. Ingat saat Kyoshiro mengambil alih tubuh Kyo dan sebaliknya? Ini yang terjadi padanya…, bedanya…, jiwa ini sama-sama Keikoku, hanya beda zaman. Ini jiwa dari masa depan yang sangat jauh, di mana semua anggota Mibu seperti Sendai Aka no Ou, Hishigi, Fubuki, dan Muramasa hidup lagi." Jelas Yuan.

"Oh itu sebabnya tadi dia bercerita soal aku dan Raja menikah. Eeh…." Shihoudou merona merah, reaksi yang mudah ditebak tapi sangat terlambat untuk bereaksi sekarang.

"Duh reaksimu telat, bibi."

"Mulut ini bandel ya."

"Welp!" Yuan segera lari dari kejaran Shihoudou mendekati kedua kakak-adik Mibu yang terlihat berhenti berjalan di reruntuhan istana merah.

Hotaru berjongkok saat melihat bangunan yang jadi seperti miniatur dari ruangan rahasia raja di istana merah yang terlihat tidak rusak saat istana merah runtuh. Hotaru membuka pintu bangunan kecil itu. Di dalamnya ada sesosok tulang belulang, duduk di sebuah singgasana. Tulang itu mengenakan pakaian yang sama persis dengan pakaian yang digunakan Kyoichiro setelah menyerap tubuh dan jiwa Chinmei dan Kyoshiro. Shinrei, Yuan, dan Shihoudou terkaget-kaget melihat hal itu. Shihoudou tahu sosok tulang di hadapannya ini bukanlah tulang dari Kyoichiro. Tubuh Kyoichiro sudah hampir menjadi pasir seutuhnya saat Shihoudou menemukannya dan akhirnya menguburkan mayatnya di tempat yang menjadi kenangan baginya dan sang mantan Raja. Hotaru tersenyum ia menunduk hormat pada sosok tulang itu.

"Hormat bagi Dewa." 

"Kau kenal Keikoku?" Tanya Yuan.

"Ini bagian dari ruangan rahasia Kyoichiro. Mungkin Benitora dan Sasuke dulu hanya bisa melihat jantung berlambang salib yang melayang di atas tangan tulang ini. Tapi, scythe ini yang meyakinkanku…, tulang ini…, milik Sendai Aka no Ou dari Klan Mibu sesungguhnya." Jelas Hotaru. Ia menunjuk scythe yang terselip dengan rapi di antara tulang dan singgasana.

"Sungguh?"

"Jangan sentuh, nanti tulang anakku hancur." Ucap Hotaru memperingatkan Shihoudou yang terlihat bergerak ingin mendekati scythe itu. Shihoudou mengerjapkan matanya. Hotaru menghela nafas.

"Kalau ini tulang Sendai Aka no Ou dari Klan Mibu sesungguhnya, berarti belum menjadi tulang anakmu donk." Ucap Yuan.

"Memang. Tapi, tidak kah bencana akan datang jika kita mengacaukan ketenangan dewa? Lagipula, ini senjata dewa. Bisa saja sebelum kematiannya hanya orang terpilih yang dapat menyentuh senjata ini."

"Ah, kau benar." Ucap Shihoudou yang langsung menunduk hormat dan meminta maaf atas kelancangannya.

"Aku dengar cerita lengkapnya dari Nozomu. Ingatan masa lalu Kyoichiro yang dilihat Nozomu adalah ingatan saat Shukuyu-sama menciptakan Kyoichiro, bertarung dan belajar bersamanya untuk beberapa waktu hingga pada akhirnya Kyoichiro menemukan Shukuyu-sama yang saat itu menjadi satu-satunya Mibu Sesungguhnya yang tersisa meninggal karena bunuh diri. Dan saat Kyoichiro melepaskan scythe yang menusuk tubuh penciptanya, Kyoichiro mendapat pesan terakhir Shukuyu-sama untuk menggantikannya menjadi Raja Klan Mibu, membuat upacara kematian palsu bagi 'Kyoichiro' dengan tubuh sang raja." Hotaru tersenyum saat menjelaskannya.

"Dan karena Mibu sesungguhnya sudah tidak ada lagi, tidak ada yang tahu kalau sesungguhnya Raja mereka sudah tiada dan yang menggantikannya justru makhluk ciptaan Raja." Shinrei menyatakan spekulasinya akan kelanjutan hal itu.

"Benar. Dan aku harus berpura-pura lupa juga akan ingatan itu sebenarnya." Hotaru terkekeh. "Anakku masih memiliki kekuatan dewa, dia berencana menghapus ingatanku itu saat aku mengetahuinya. Beruntung, pencipta nenek moyangku, Eikou-sama…, yang masih memiliki sedikit sekali kekuatan dewa mempertahankan ingatan ini padaku dan memberikan semacam kunci, agar anakku tidak mengetahui kalau aku masih mengingatnya. Karena di zaman ini anakku ternyata tidak…, atau mungkin belum terlahir…, aku bisa menceritakannya pada kalian."

"Hmm…, terus bagaimana ceritanya Raja sesungguhnya menjadi anakmu?" Tanya Shihoudou. Hotaru melirik Yuan yang dengan senang hati menceritakannya.

~...~...~...~

Hm. Sama seperti di rumah Yun-yun. Tidak bisa makan sebelum semuanya kumpul.

Walau istriku itu permaisuri. Dia yang masak untukku dan anak-anakku.

Katanya selera reinkarnasiku dan anak-anakku aneh. Katanya cuma istriku yang bisa memuaskan lidahku.

Dan ibuku.

Dan Anna.

Mereka benar. Ini enak.

Padahal keluarga kerajaan, tapi cara makan mereka masih sama seperti saat di rumah Yun-yun.

Tapi, aku gak bisa adu makan cepat dengan Anthony.

Anthony tidak tinggal di istana utama.

Jadi banyak istana.

Klan Mibu cuma punya satu.

Ibu bantu Istri Hirari menyuapi kedua anak kembar Hirari.

Hm. Apa reinkarnasiku dulu juga disuapi oleh ibu?

Ibunya Shinrei sangat baik padaku.

Kenapa dulu ayah ingin membunuh ibu dan aku?

Apa benar karena ibunya Shinrei?

Oh. Atau sekarang karena aku raja? Jadi ibunya Shinrei baik?

Hm…, kalau saja ibunya Shinrei baik sejak di zamanku. Mungkin ayahku tidak akan membunuhku.

Minimal ayah tidak mempedulikanku.

Bicara soal ayah….

Kenapa ayah memanjakan cucunya yang tertua itu?

Padahal anaknya Shinrei banyak yang masih kecil.

…,

Hm…, seharusnya aku anak tengah.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa seperti aku anak tertua?

Dan Shinrei yang anak tengah? Hm….

~...~...~...~

"Hmm…, sudah lama aku tidak makan masakan Anna." Ucap Hotaru sembari mengambil lauk dan memakannya dengan santai dan sedikit elegan.

"Iya, sudah lama banget kamu gak pulang soalnya." Balas Anna. Hotaru mengangguk kecil.

"Memang biasanya kamu makan masakan di rumah makan, Kei? Atau berburu??" Tanya Anthony yang sedikit kecewa saat tadi Hotaru menolak adu makan cepat dengannya.

"..., aku makan masakan Istriku."

"Is, Istri…." Anthony terkejut. Begitu juga dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menjatuhkan sumpit yang dipegangnya. Yuan tertawa canggung dia buru-buru menjelaskan. Setelah semuanya paham, Yuan akhirnya bisa duduk dan melanjutkan makannya dengan santai.

"Istriku belajar masak dari ibuku dan ibuku sendiri belajar masak dari Anna dan ibu tiriku. Dan sebelumnya.., istriku memang gadis dari kalangan biasa. Jadi meski dia sudah jadi permaisuri ku…, tetap saja dia yang memaksa untuk memasak sendiri makanan untukku." Jelas Hotaru.

"Wah…, kalau kamu jadi raja di masa depan…, kita bakal jadi kerabat raja donk?"

"Hm. Keluarga kalian, bahkan sebelum aku lahir, juga sudah jadi keluarga prajurit kepercayaan Raja. Yuan bahkan orang paling terpercaya dari kakek Shinrei, Sendai Minami no Ou. Karena ibuku menikah dengan Yuan…, otomatis keluarga kalian seharusnya jadi kerabat raja. Tapi, ibu kalian, Ian berkata dia lebih suka menjadi prajurit dan ayah kalian yang terlalu menurut pada ibu kalian…, Jadi, kalian tidak tinggal di istana wilayah, tapi tinggal di istana prajurit."

"Istana wilayah?" Tanya Shinrei. Hotaru memandang setengah kakaknya itu, ia bertopang dagu sejenak.

"Hm. Sistem Kerajaan selatan beda dengan sistem klan Mibu. Anggapannya begini… Klan Tokugawa, Klan Sanada, Klan Date juga Klan Mibu itu bersatu menjadi satu kerajaan bernama anggaplah kerajaan Edo. Di kerajaan Edo itu, Klan Mibu menjadi pusat kekuasaan kerajaan Edo. Nah aku tinggal di Klan Mibu. Sementara kau sebagai setengah kakakku tinggal di Klan Date, dan Yuan sebagai ayahku tinggal di Klan Sanada. Nah di Klan Date dan Klan Sanada itu ada istananya, itulah istana yang dinamakan istana wilayah." Jelas Hotaru. Hotaru memandang beberapa anggota keluarga Yuan yang masih kebingungan. Ia juga menangkap aura bingung itu dari Shinrei dan Yuan. "Kalau masih belum paham nanti aku jelaskan lagi setelah makan."

"Hm? Berarti Aku di masa depan tinggal di istana wilayah?" Tanya Shinrei lagi.

"Harusnya." Ucap Hotaru.

"Harusnya?"

"Karena ibu suri kerajaan selatan bukan ibuku. Tapi ibumu." Hotaru menghela nafas. "Dan karena setengah adikku, Hirari, juga tidak mau mendapat wilayah, kalian berdua akhirnya tinggal bersamaku di Istana utama. Keluarga Yuan juga tidak mau. Akhirnya wilayah yang harusnya menjadi milik kalian aku kembalikan pada kerabat kerajaan sebelumnya."

"Kerabat sebelumnya? Kerabat kakekku?"

"Benar. Adik-adik kakekmu juga sepupu kakekmu. Kebetulan ayah, ibumu, dan ibuku itu anak tunggal, jadi kita tidak punya sepupu. Istriku juga punya seorang kakak perempuan, tapi karena dia menikahi pria kerajaan pusat…, aku tak bisa memberikannya wilayah selama mereka masih bersikukuh tinggal di wilayah kerajaan Kyo." Hotaru kembali menghela nafas setelah menjelaskan.

Shinrei yang baru akan bertanya lagi langsung dibekap oleh Angelica. "Ceritanya nanti saja. Ayo makan dulu!"

Hotaru tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makannya yang sedari tadi tertunda.

~...~...~...~

"Karena Hotaru sedikit aneh hari ini, lebih baik aku yang tidur bersamanya."

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu, Shin? Walaupun sedikit aneh, tapi aku bisa mengurusnya."

"Kak…, besok ceremony penting lho. Kakak harus beristirahat. Kalau kakak mengurus Hotaru yang sedang aneh begini, ceremony besok bisa berantakan. Percayakan padaku, Kak. Lagipula aku terbiasa dengan tingkah ini di kehidupan terdahulu."

"Hm…, baiklah. Aku percayakan padamu, Shinrei."

…,

Begitulah.

Shinrei zaman ini sepertinya tahu. 

Mungkin dia mencuri dengar.

Hm.

"Kau mau aku panggil Keikoku lagi?"

"Namaku Hotaru."

Shinrei tertawa.

"Di masa lalu yang aku ingat, aku tidak pernah merasa kamu tiba-tiba bertukar jiwa dengan jiwa dari masa depan. Hei, kau dengar aku?"

"Sepertinya ya."

"Tapi kamu sama menyebalkannya seperti yang ku ingat."

"Kalau dari ingatan masa lalu dari tubuh ini…, harusnya aku masih disiksa oleh ibu Keikoku."

"Kau bisa melihat masa lalu Hotaru juga?"

"Aku Hotaru. Tentu."

Shinrei menggaruk kepalanya, lalu memukul tangannya yang lain. 

"Iya, ya. Kau tetap Hotaru." 

Shinrei mengusap kepalaku. Hanya sebentar. Kebiasaan katanya.

Padahal tidak apa.

"Apa kau lihat perbedaan lain di masa lalu selain kejadianmu ini?"

"Semuanya sama."

Shinrei mengangguk-angguk. "Berarti seharusnya masa depannya sama. Tapi…."

"Shinrei…, mungkin kah masa depan ini berubah karenaku?"

Shinrei menyentuh pundakku.

"Kalau berubah pun tidak apa. Kamu tetap kamu."

"Reinkarnasiku…."

“Aku rasa dia dan kami akan baik-baik saja.”

“..., Shinrei…, sebenarnya ada yang berbeda.”

“Masa lalumu dan Hotaru yang aku kenal?” Shinrei mendudukkanku di pangkuannya. “Ceritakan.”

~...~...~...~

Hotaru mendudukkan dirinya, ia memandang jendela yang menampilkan langit malam. “Tunggu…, kalau benar yang aku baca di kalender itu tahun 16XX ini berarti setahun sebelum aku mendapatkan, Kei. Aku harusnya masih berada di kapal bersama anak buahku itu.”

“Ada apa, Keikoku? Kau sudah kembali atau belum?” tanya Shinrei. Hotaru tersenyum yang langsung membuat Shinrei tahu kalau adik yang biasanya ia kenal belum kembali.

“Shinrei, bukankah seharusnya aku belum kembali ke Klan Mibu? Aku seharusnya bersama anak buahku yang sekumpulan perompak. Kalau benar, di mana anak buahku itu?”

“Ah…, itu….” Shinrei teringat sesuatu. Karena keterkejutannya akan perubahan sang adik, Shinrei melupakan satu cerita penting yang mengawali semua ini. Shinrei memandang sang adik. “Sebenarnya….”

~...~...~...~

“Jadi perubahannya hanya di tahun itu ya. Selama tubuhmu belum sampai ke Klan Mibu, aku rasa masa depanku ini tidak akan berubah.”

Shinrei bergumam. Shinrei memang lebih pintar di zaman ini.

Menurut ingatan masa lalu reinkarnasiku. Aku memang pernah mengalami kejadian jiwa terlepas dari tubuhku selama aku berkelana dengan anak buahku yang sekumpulan perompak.

Apa itu perompak?

Saat aku kembali ke tubuhku, anak buahku sedang dalam perjalanan darat menuju Klan Mibu membawa tubuhku. Anak buahku berkeliling dan bertanya pada orang-orang di Edo soal keberadaan Klan Mibu. Mereka bilang, mereka baru saja mengetahui arah menuju Klan Mibu dari seseorang yang sepertinya rekan sejawatku dan akan menuju ke sana saat aku kembali ke tubuhku. Tapi, aku tidak ingat apapun saat sadar.

Biasanya aku bisa mengingat jelas semua mimpi yang aku lihat.

~...~...~...~

“Sepertinya anak buahku akan membuat masa depanku dan kalian sedikit berubah.” Hotaru merebahkan kembali kepalanya di futon. “Di ingatan masa laluku dulu. Aku belum sampai Klan Mibu saat aku mengalami hal itu. dan…, Yah. aku sendiri tidak tahu jiwaku dimana saat itu, karena aku melupakannya sama sekali.”

“Kamu di masa depan bisa mengingat masa lalumu?” tanya Shinrei yang ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping Hotaru.

“Hm. Karena kita terlahir kembali di planet lain, Shinrei. Shodai-sama berkata dewa memberikan kita keistimewaan ini supaya kita tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti yang terjadi di Bumi. Tapi, Anggota Mibu Sesungguhnya yang lahir di planet itu juga cuma mereka bertiga…, berempat….”

“Planet lain bernama Mibu….”

“Hm…, tapi kalau di planet lain…, apa masa depanku bisa berubah semudah itu ya? Apalagi…, aku sudah menceritakan soal anakku adalah Sendai Aka no Ou dari Mibu sesungguhnya pada kalian. Ku rasa, yang membuatku lupa kalau ini adalah kejadian aku di masa lalu pergi ke masa depan…, karena Dia. Tapi, karena di masa ini anak buahku berhasil membawaku ke Klan Mibu….”

Suara derap langkah yang terburu-buru menghentikan spekulasi Hotaru. Shinrei mendudukan diri dan baru akan berdiri untuk membuka pintu saat pintu tiba-tiba sudah terbuka menampilkan Shihoudou yang terlihat sangat panik. Hotaru menghela nafas mendengar kejadian yang diceritakan Shihoudou.

“Aku akan coba menghentikannya. Karena dia belum menjadi anakku.., rasanya akan sulit.”

~...~...~...~

“Sepertinya masa lalu sedang berubah.”

….

“Karena tiba-tiba aku mendapat ingatan kalau Mayat Sendai Aka no Ou dari Klan Mibu sesungguhnya tiba-tiba bangkit. dan kau…, maksudku jiwa Hotaru yang aku kenal di dalam tubuhmu berhasil menghentikannya.”

Shinrei menangkap aura kebingunganku lagi.

Semudah itukah aku dibaca olehnya di zaman ini?

…, Masa lalu berubah…, karena aku dan Reinkarnasiku?

“Tapi…, Meski masa lalu berubah…, di kehidupan ini sepertinya tidak berubah. Kamu masih di sini. Tenang dan damai.”

Shinrei mengusap kepalaku lagi. “Mungkin karena ini di planet lain juga makanya…, saat ini tidak berubah.”

“Planet lain?”

Shinrei tertawa dan menjelaskan padaku.

~...~...~...~

“Jiwa ayah benar ada di sini.”

Rasa takut yang dialami oleh Shinrei benar-benar melebihi rasa takut saat Kyo mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya sebagai anggota Mibu Sesungguhnya, juga Kyoichiro saat menjadi Sendai Aka no Ou. Shinrei berusaha memandang sosok yang sedang duduk di singgasana yang tadi siang ia datangi. Meski wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kyoichiro, tapi ekspresinya berbeda jauh. Shinrei melirik adiknya yang hanya menghela nafas lelah.

“Apa jiwaku yang tertukar ini mengganggu ketenangan dewa?” tanya Hotaru.

“Ah, ayah tidak usah berpura-pura lupa. tadi siang aku sudah dengar.” Ucap sosok yang duduk di singgasana itu. Aura pembunuhnya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang entah kenapa menghangatkan hati Shinrei. Hotaru melirik ke langit-langit sejenak sebelum memukul tangannya pelan. Hotaru melirik Shinrei dan Shihoudou, serta Yuan yang mengikutinya. “Eikou…, bereinkarnasi jadi siapa ayah?”

“Hm…, Eikou memintaku merahasiakannya. jadi…, hanya temanmu saja. Dan, jangan memanggilku ayah dengan wujudmu ini.”

“Habis…, hanya dengan wujud ini aku bisa pergi ke zaman manapun aku mau, kecuali…, dan Kyoichiro sudah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, jadi aku tak bisa meminjam tubuhnya.”

“Apa masa depan berubah, Kurayami?”

“Tidak. Sousaku-sama bilang ada jurang pemisah antara masa lalu dan masa kita, jadi setiap perubahan di masa lalu yang terjadi tidak akan merubah masa depan. Sejak Planet Mibu selesai di konstruksi oleh dewa di atas klan Mibu atas permintaan Sousaku-sama. Palingan…, Ingatan masa lalu ayah yang bertambah karena kejadian ini. Oh…, kecuali kalau seandainya ayah kembali ke masa lalu di mana Shodai memutuskan untuk tidak mengizinkanku menjadi anak ayah, masa depan kita akan hancur.”

“Hm…, tapi Shinrei dan lainnya? Dia sudah tahu kamu sekarang….”

“Itu…, Aku akan menghapus ingatan krusial soal apa yang ayah ceritakan pada mereka. Tapi kalau cerita soal planet kita mungkin gak apa sih aku tinggalkan pada mereka. Paman Shinrei di zaman kita udah ingat soalnya.”

“Hm? Sudah ingat?” Hotaru melirik Shinrei. Shinrei menelan liurnya saat sang dewa yang baru saja bangkit itu juga meliriknya.

“Paman Shinrei…, sepertinya punya sedikit keistimewaan. oh…, sepertinya aku harus segera membawa jiwa ayah kembali. Sebelum paman Shinrei ingat semuanya.”

Sang Dewa mengulurkan tangannya ke arah mereka dan membuat cahaya yang amat terang.

~...~...~...~

“Hm…, aku tidak bisa ingat banyak soal kejadian ini.”

Shinrei bergumam sembari melirik tubuh setengah adiknya yang sudah tertidur.

“Adikku dari masa lalu ternyata menggemaskan. Kalau saja di masa lalu aku begini, mungkin aku bisa menanggapinya seperti ini. Ah…, tapi kalau aku menanggapinya seperti saat ini sih…, bisa jadi adikku juga akan berubah menjadi adik yang biasa aku kenal. Tapi, aku yakin benar kalau adikku berubah sejak karena kelahiran Kei. Kejadian sehari itu ternyata…, aku anggap mimpi sih.”

~...~...~...~

Shinrei bangun dengan kepala berat, ia tidak ingat jelas bagaimana dia bisa kembali berada di kamarnya. Sang dewa tiba-tiba saja bangkit dan dihentikan oleh adiknya yang seharian bertingkah laku aneh. Bicara soal adiknya, adiknya yang kemarin sudah merespon dirinya dengan berbagai tingkah aneh terlihat tertidur dalam pelukannya. Shinrei merona sejenak, tapi membiarkan tubuhnya tetap memeluk sang adik. Shinrei menyentuh rambut keemasan milik sang adik. Terasa sangat halus, padahal mereka seorang samurai yang pasti tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengurus rambutnya.

“Puas memainkan rambutku?”

Shinrei menarik tangannya. setengah adiknya itu membuka matanya, wajahnya datar sedikit kusut karena terbangun dalam posisi yang mungkin tidak nyaman baginya. Shinrei mendudukan diri dan sedikit menjauhi adiknya itu. Hotaru ikut mendudukkan dirinya sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya. “Kei, Keikoku.”

“Sudahku bilang, namaku Hotaru.”

“Kau kembali seperti semula.” Ucap Shinrei sembari menghela nafas lega. Hotaru memiringkan kepalanya. Shinrei tertawa canggung. “Kau tuh merepotkan banget, ya! Datang-datang ke Klan Mibu dalam keadaan seperti tak bernyawa! Anak buahmu ternyata sekumpulan perompak lagi! Mereka sampai bersusah payah…, HEI! JANGAN KABUR KAMU!”

Hotaru tidak mempedulikan teriakan setengah kakaknya itu dan keluar dari ruangan tempat dia dan kakaknya itu tidur. Matahari belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, saat ia keluar dan melihat rekan-rekannya sesama perompak yang sudah terbangun dan seperti bersiap untuk melakukan aktivitasnya. Hotaru memanggil nama salah satu dari rekan sesama perompaknya itu.

“ _ Captain! Is this really you? _ ” Tanyanya.

“Ya, ya. Sepertinya, ya.” Hotaru mengangguk-angguk, ia menggenggam pedangnya erat.

“ _ FINALLY! Come on folks! Let set sail! _ ”

“ _ Fast! Before he capture us _ .”

“KEMARI KAU KEIKOKU!” Teriak Shinrei di belakang mereka. Hotaru dan para anak buahnya itu segera berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari kejaran Shinrei dan naga-naga airnya. 

~...~...~...~

“Kau sudah kembali, Keikoku?”

“Shinrei…, jangan bilang kamu memanggilnya dengan Keikoku sepanjang hari.”

“Hahaha, Mana mungkin. Anakmu pasti yang akan menyahut. Lagipula…, saat ku goda seperti itu, dia langsung berbuat sama seperti yang kau lakukan dulu.”

“Hahaha…, bagaimana pun, dia memang aku di masa lalu kan.” 

“Iya sih. Karena masa lalu yang aku ingat sedikit berubah…, Bagaimana denganku? Kau pasti dipanggil Keikoku sepanjang hari.”

“Begitulah, sudah lama aku tidak dipanggil seperti itu, tapi aku berhasil merespon mereka dengan baik sih…, Sepertinya anakku melakukan sesuatu sehingga aku tidak dapat mengingat wajah dan nama orang-orang yang belum hadir di zamanku. saat aku kembali ke masaku itu. Soalnya ingatanku soal masa lalu itu juga…, yha kau tau.”

“Anakmu?”

“Keikoku.” Hotaru tertawa kecil. “Ah iya. Kamu juga dibuat lupa oleh Kei. Kalau aku ceritakan, Keikoku pasti akan membuatmu lupa lagi Shin. Aku beruntung karena ada suatu hal yang membuatku tetap bisa mengingatnya meski sekeras apapun usaha Kei menghapusnya.”

“Hm…, kalau gitu gak usah diceritakan. Percuma kan?”

“Yha, kau ada benarnya.”

“Yang penting kali ini aku bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya aku ingin ucapkan dulu. Selamat datang kembali.”

“Aku juga Shin….” Hotaru bersandar di dada setengah kakaknya itu. “Aku pulang.”


End file.
